


I got my wish

by Nykam



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykam/pseuds/Nykam
Summary: Make a wish for your birthday





	I got my wish

When Jesse came back from a mission he didn’t expect to see Jack Morrison , but the view was as wonderful as rare were the times he could see the man. He was a perfect human being , Jesse wanted nothing more then being held in those strong arms , leaning against that broad chest . But he wasn’t more than a kid to the man , Jesse was going to be 20 in a few days not that he was waiting for something but that could have been the first birthday he was actually looking to celebrate.  
He talked with Athena about that and the AI seemed quite amused by the idea of a party , even if usually people held it for their friends but…Jesse never had a party.   
He asked Athena to send a mail to everyone and invite them to his party but he decided to not reveal what was that for , he felt too stupid at his age.  
Two days later when Jesse found himself sitting alone in the room where he waited for hours for someone to show up he felt more stupid than he could have always been.   
He was sad , hurt , but most than anything …he felt betrayed but that was his fault. He believed those people felt something for him. He was lying to himself. No one could like someone like him.  
Athena told him that he wasn’t alone , that she was right with him. But deep in her codes the AI was so angry to those people. She cared for them , kept them safe but they hurt one of her friend and she couldn’t accept it.   
Maybe that was the reason why she spoked to the only man ,still at work, in the building. Jack Morrison. The man didn’t get a mail …maybe…she had to try.

“Mister Morrison?”

“What’s going on Athena?”

“Could you leave your office for a few minutes?”

The man looked at his desk confused , there was a sadness in the voice that he couldn’t deny her a little request like that.

“I can , do you need something?”

“Yes.”

She seemed to be happy at that and Morrison smiled at that.

“What do you need me to do ?”

“It’s Jesse’s birthday , still for a few hours…he didn’t invite you thinking you would be busy”

“Oh…they’re still celebrating? I can show up for the cake if…”

“No one showed up”

Jack stayed silent, shocked by those words, he didn’t know of the party but for sure, if someone knew …why? 

“I don’t have a gift” 

“He wouldn’t mind”

 

He stood up and went to his quarters , he searched in his cabinets for anything , something he could give to Jesse , his eyes roamed around the room and finally he found something. Jack smiled and picked up the red blue tie he never used and kept in his cabinet for years now. He bought it to celebrate the success of his new role, now it was going be a gift for a young man.   
As he wrapped the little box in some paper he held in his quarters from the previous Christmas he hoped Jessed could like it , the thought of the boy alone made him feel sick. Soon he left his room to attend a party.

Jesse sighed and stood up reaching for the plastic cover of a plate of cookies he made , he could still eat them … a noise stole his attention and he turned around , eyes going wide when he saw the blonde man there smiling with a little box in his hands.

“Hi”

“H-hi”

“I hope you don’t mind me being here now but…”

“You need me for a mission?”

“What? Now? No no”

Jack smiled and held the box for Jesse to take it , the boy did so and with trembling hands he unwrapped the gift and smiled when he saw a tie in there.

“Happy birthday Jesse”

Jesse used his arm to cover his eyes to not let the man see he was crying , he didn’t know what happened and why he showed to his failed party but he couldn’t be more happy cause the man was hugging him now , and he was pressed against his chest crying against his shirt.

“Happy birthday Jesse.”

The man repeated and this time he got a shy reply 

“Thank you…”

The young boy smiled looking up to blue eyes that seemed to be happy to be there and he soon realized there was food…

“Are you hungry?”

And so they ate together exchanging stories , laughing as they were talking when Jesse decided it was time for cake he smiled happily listening to Jack singing for him the Happy Birthday song …what he could wish for? He thought as he was blowing on the candle.

Jack. That was his wish.

They ate the cake chuckling and he helped the young boy cleaning the room , more stories were shared doing so and Jesse felt so happy , Jack seemed happy too , Athena , watching the two laugh around felt happier than both of them , he was glad the man saved Jesse’s heart to be broken forever.

“Thanks for coming Sir..”

“Jack. My name is Jack”

“I…know…”

“Then call me by my name , Jesse”

Jesse knew he wasn’t angry cause Jack was smiling and he felt so happy that he got a man like Jack to smile that way at him.

“Sure …Jack”

Jack’s smiles was so soft that Jesse couldn’t help but blush , when they shared a goodnight and left the room Jesse wasn’t sad anymore , indeed he was happy no one actually was there , he got Jack all to himself for a few hours sure but still….it was a moment he was going to keep close to his heart forever.

When the next morning people woke up to a mad Athena giving him hell Jesse was still smiling ,lost in the memory of his first birthday shared with someone.  
Jack , instead , was marching right to the his friends glaring at them.

“Ohi Jackie why are you so angry?”

Reyes got a punch so hard that he felt his jaw tremble for a moment 

“What’s going on Jack?! Gabriel? Did you make something ?”

“I did nothing Ana!”

“Everyone of you did actually.”

“What?”

Jack could feel so many eyes watching him but he had to. He couldn’t stop himself , he didn’t want to see that boy cry again.

“Yesterday was Jesse’s birthday, he invited all of you and no one cared to show up.”

Gabriel looked at him , he could see the man was hurt 

“Gabe. Why?”

“I …didn’t know…”

“What?”

“He never said it was his birthday …I thought…”

“Even if it was for something else you had no right to let him be alone.”

Gabriel looked defeated , Jack knew that the man was hating himself now , he looked around , his friends were sad , for one thing he was glad , they didn’t hurt Jesse on purpose. 

“Fine. You can still make up for that.”

“How…”

“Plan a party for him. Make it appear like a…surprise… Like you …knew what it was but ….”

“You’re giving us an excuse?”

“No. I’m giving you all a chance to make Jesse smile again.”

“I’ll do it. I’ll tell him the truth.”

“No. He’ll feel bad cause he didn’t say what the party was for…don’t make him feel like that Gabe.”

“Ok…I promise…I’ll make him smile.”

 

Jack smiled and hugged his friend then walked back to his office, when he got a mail in the afternoon inviting him to Jesse’s secret party the man smiled, when he stepped in the room Gabe and the others spent the morning decorating with silly cowboy themed paper and a big Jesse made with balloons , Jack chuckled , that was what he expected from his friend. Gabe was fixing a huge stack of boxes on the back of the room 

“Gifts?”

“Yes”

“Did everyone bring a gift?”

“Just mine.”

“Gabe…”

“Hey … You said to make it better to him.”

“He will be happy”

“I hope so…”

In the end , everyone brought a gift , that day Jack had another box , he went out shopping for the first time after months spent working .  
When Jesse came in everyone shouted together

“Happy Birthday!” 

Jesse stopped in his track and looked around , Gabriel went to hug him and told him that they didn’t attend his party cause they wanted to make one for them , even if everyone knew it was only for Jack’s words they knew what Jesse’s party was, when the young boy sobbed and thanked them no one could help himself and soon Jesse was hugged by everyone. He got a lot of gifts , so many that Jesse joked he needed a bigger room to keep them in , Gabe helped him with the cake and didn’t leave his pupil till he felt the young boy was really happy.   
Jack picked that as the right time to drag Jesse out on the balcony to give him his gift

“Jack you didn’t need to…”

“Please…”

“Fine fine.”

Jesse smiled and opened his gift giggling as he could see what was inside, a collection of western movies , he smiled and looked up.

“Thank you”

“I’m glad you’re happy”

“I…thought they didn’t like me”

“Jesse , everyone loves you.”

“Sure…”

“I do.”

Jesse looked at him with wide eyes , Jack hoped the butterflies in his belly would stop at this moment but maybe now that he was not a kid anymore…no no , that was a mistake , he had told himself a lot of times when he started feeling something for the young boy.

“Jack…”

Jack looked down and his fears seemed to disappear , he was an idiot , that for sure but he couldn’t stop himself. He leaned down and cupped Jesse’s face , he heard a little whimper coming from Jesse then he leaned closer and kissed his lips closing his eyes.  
The kiss was soft , maybe it was Jesse’s first, Jack didn’t know but he knew he couldn’t let Jesse go anymore , he couldn’t deny himself anymore he was in love with him, when they had to stop kissing to breath again , Jack watched Jesse and smiled at the cute blush on his cheeks.

“I love you”

“Wow…it’s real…”  
“what?”

“The wish!”

“The wish?”

Jesse grinned and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck pulling him closer

“When I blew the candle with you …I wished to get you”

Jack chuckled and brushed their nosed together 

“You got me.”

“Jack…”

“Yes?”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the Mc76 ship! I hope you like it! Let me know!


End file.
